Dear Santa
by chinfev1203
Summary: My uncle Leo, has been very sad Mr. Santa, whenever I ask him, he says he's happy and tells me a million jokes that make me laugh. But I always see sadness in his eyes; Uncle Jason said he had changed since their fight with mother earth. But they won't tell me why; they say Uncle Leo doesn't want to talk about it. what was that promise Santa?


_Dear Mr. Santa,_

_My grandmother Sally said that you're a very nice man; she said you give gifts to girls and boys who were nice the whole year. Was I nice enough? Probably not I made Daddy kill the scary monsters around the house. I know it's bad to kill, but I always have the feeling that they want to eat me, Mommy's scared of them too she always scream when those scary little monsters are there. Please forgive me Mr. Santa. I'll try to be nice to them even if they're monsters._

_Santa I hope you don't mind but can I get a lot of gifts this year? I hope you don't mind. It's just that my uncle Grover hasn't been home for a few months and it's not Christmas without him, he always plays his reed pipes during Christmas, it's not the most wonderful instrument but its tradition, it'll be awful without him. I miss my uncle Grover Mr. Santa; can you make him go home this Christmas?_

_My uncle Leo, has been very sad Mr. Santa, whenever I ask him, he says he's happy and tells me a million jokes that make me laugh. But I always see sadness in his eyes; Uncle Jason said he had changed since their fight with mother earth. But they won't tell me why; they say Uncle Leo doesn't want to talk about it. I heard him muttering in his workshop about his promise that he hasn't fulfilled yet, what was that promise Santa? He says he wants to go back to Ogiia, uhm ogiyaa, ogigia, Ogygia, yes that's it He wants to go back to Ogygia. I asked my Daddy where that is, he said he's been there once and it was a wonderful place. Mr. Santa can you take Uncle Leo to Ogygia this Christmas? Even if I don't get to spend Christmas with him, it's ok as long as he's happy._

_Uncle Nico is always so distant, Daddy ties to approach him, but he always goes to the corner and sits and thinks, but he spends Christmas with us every year because grandpa Chiron wants him to. Mr. Santa can you make Uncle Nico not distant anymore? I want him to be happy like me whenever he brings me fries from McDonalds, he knows it's my favorite, it's his favorite too._

_My Mommy had another fight with Lady Hera; I don't understand why they're fighting. It's so complicated. I want to understand Mr. Santa, and then maybe I can make them go peace._

_My Auntie Rachael also had another fight with her Daddy; she said he disowned her because she didn't agree with him. Mommy said Disowned meant that you're not part of the family anymore. I can't imagine something like that Mr. Santa. Lilo said That Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten. Family is important, I want Aunt. Rachael to have her family again. Please Mr. Santa?_

_And Mr. Santa I know that this doesn't sound like me, my daddy said I'm spoiled, it's true I always ask for toys. But this Christmas I want to make a difference, I want to make my family happy. Even though you might not grant my wishes I would still thank you Mr. Santa because Grandma Sally said you made her very happy when she was my age, when she was five. Thank you for making people happy Mr. Santa._

_From, Amethyst C. Jackson_

"Why are you still awake Amy?" Her big sister, Trina asked sleepily standing at the doorway

"I wrote a letter to Mr. Santa" Amethyst said rubbing her sleepy eyes and waving the now folded paper, she yawned and sat on her bed

"Do you want me to give it to Grandma, so she can mail it to Santa?" Her sister asked

She nodded and yawned, Trina took the paper from her sisters hands "Here I'll tuck you in" she said "Do you want me to turn off the lights when I leave?"

"Yes please"

The ten year old big sister smiled and turned off the lights.

…

"Grandma Do you think Mr. Santa will grant my wish this Christmas?" Amethyst asked

"Of course sweetie, he always does"

The five year old smiled and ran to the window, waiting for her Aunts and Uncles.

There was a knock on the door, the little girl happily run to open it

"Auntie Rachael!" She screamed

"Hey there Amy" Her red headed Aunt said "I missed you"

"I missed you too" She smiled

"You seem Happy Rachael" Annabeth said from behind them

"Guess who's not disowned anymore?"

"Really? Oh Rachael That's amazing, How did it happen?"

"A very long story"

"Would you tell us later Auntie Rachael" Amethyst smiled, One of her wishes had came true

"Of course sweetie" Rachael said "Now come on I b…."

They were interrupted when someone from the shadows appeared in front of them.

"Uncle Nico!" Amethyst screamed

"What is with the screaming?" Percy Jackson said, entering the living room "Oh hey Rach, hey Nico, you two look happy"

"I found Bianca"

"Where?" Percy asked

"Orphanage in Washington, she's 14, I'm planning to Adopt her tomorrow"

"That's wonderful!" Amethyst said "Who's Bianca?"

Nico laughed, and for the first time Amethyst heard her Uncle laugh a real laugh

"I'll tell you later kiddo, but before I forget, your fries milady"

"Yey Yey Yey" She hugged her Uncle tightly, Nico was first surprised but hugged her back smiling

"Hey, you're smiling again" Someone said behind them

Everyone looked to where the voice came from and saw the one and only Grover Underwood

He was welcomed by everyone; they all missed him, especially the little five year old in a pink dress. He told them he'd fallen asleep again for a few months. Everyone else arrived except for Leo Valdez.

"Where's Uncle Leo Auntie Piper?" Amethyst Asked

"I don't know Amethyst" He won't answer my calls

"Can we eat now?" Piper's son Josh asked

"Noooo, we can't eat without Uncle Leo, its tradition" Said Amethyst

"But-"

"No buts Josh" Trina said "It's tradition"

"How about I try to send him an Iris message" Jason said pulling out a drachma but was interrupted with a knock on the door

"I'll get it" Amethyst shouted "That's probably Uncle Leo"

She opened the door and found her Uncle Leo with his arms around a girl

"Who's her?" she asked

"Leo knelt down next to Amethyst and said "This is Calypso, she's from Ogygia Amethyst"

The little girl smiled at the couple in front of her "Come on, everyone's waiting" She said

Calypso was introduced to everyone, Percy, Annabeth and everyone else were happy for Leo, especially Amethyst who got her wishes come true. After their Christmas dinner, as they're parents talked Amethyst went to her window and sat. "Thank you Mr. Santa" she said and stared at the stars.

…

"You granted her wishes" Poseidon told Athena as they watch they're granddaughter starring at the stars

"Yes, I may not like your son or my daughters' decision but that little girl is still my grandchild, she may not have gotten a lot from Annabeth than I expected but she makes me proud"

"That's good to hear Athena" Poseidon said "Now tell me, how you got Zeus to free Calypso?"

"I'll tell you and everyone else at the council, come on"


End file.
